Falling Into The Fire
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: A few years after Pitch's defeat, a new threat rises and is out for blood. Chaos happens, with Bunny being turned human and our little winter spirit in danger. Can the Guardians stay in one piece against the threat, or will they all fall instead of rise? I DO NOT OWN ROTG JUST MY OCS! Rated T because I'm cautious!


FALLING INTO THE FIRE CH.1

**This is a new fanfiction falling inside the black and I really do hope you enjoy and review! There will be no yaoi so sorry, but there will be epicness! Read and review please!****  
**

Just another day at the Santoff Cluasen and North was just minding his own business when there was a sudden clatter from outside."Ahhh! Vhat now Jack!," he grumbled. When he walked outside, the first thing he saw was Bunny chasing Jack with a boomerang, cursing many languages he could think of, and Jack just laughing much as he could."No'th! Ahm gonna kill this little wanka if ya don't do somethin'!," Bunny roared. Even though North was a distance, he could see a wet substance staining the Guardian of hope's tinted blue fur and grew worried.+

"Bunny, vhat eez zat on fur!?," North asked. Finally, the two Guardians stopped and Bunny began with angered annoyed eyes, "This brumby right 'ere dumped somethin' on me while ah wasn't lookin!," he exclaimed. North glared at Jack sternly."Jack, vhat did you pour on Bunny?," he asked. The Guardian of fun's gaze lowered nervously."Hehe, something I took from Ombric," he mumbled.

North's and Bunny's eyes widened in terror."_Vhat?!," _North nearly shrieked."Ugh! Get this stuff off meh!," Bunny cried, trying to rub the substance off. Jack was oddly confused on what the two were bickering about."Oh come on! It was just liquid!," he defended. He was completely wrong. A green light smoke began to swarm around Bunny from head to toe like vines. The pooka warrior panicked as his paws... Began forming into hands. His arms and legs losing their fur... And his legs going from a bent form, into straight. From North's and Jack's view, the fog completely covered Bunny, but they saw the ears disappearing into the green smoke also.

Finally, the smoke disappeared and the room filled with gasps, because standing in the middle was a naked, raven short cut haired, human man."B... Bunny?," Jack whispered. "Shostakovitch," North gasped. Bunny, on the other hand, looked shakily at his toes and hands and screamed."Ahm... Ahm..."

"You're _human!... _And you're naked," Jack finished with an awkward look.

Bunny instantly used his hands to cover his privet parts with a tinted blush scarring across his face."You are _so _dead fros'bite," he growled. North quickly threw the man his coat and Bunny immediately placed it on."This eez no problem, Bunny. All ve need to do eez find Ombric and have him fix dis," the Cossack said happily."_FIX this?!_ No'th we can't jus fix this! Ahm _human _fer bloody sake!," Bunny cried."And it's all thanks ta tha' nonsense there!" Bunny pointed an accusing finger at Jack who's mouth agaped.

"Now don't go blaming _me _for this! If you would for once be nice to me, my little _instincts _wouldn't get the best of me. You deserve this!," Jack hissed. There was a sudden crash from the window and Tooth came crashing to the floor, bruised and bloody."_TOOTH!," _everyone cried. Bunny crouched down to the injured fairy in worry."Shelia, you okay?!," he asked worriedly. Tooth looked up at him with tired eyes and gasped softly.

"Bunny? You're human," she whispered. The Guardian of hope chuckled and lowered his eyes."Yah. Don' remind meh." All of a sudden, a cackle filled the room and everyone became alerted to see a man with red flaming hair, blood red eyes, black leather pants and a flaming torch floating in mid-air. Everyone except Jack knew this stranger by name and image... Reznox... The summer spirit."Ah! Fellow Guardians, what a pleasure seeing nearly all of you here... Where is the Sandman?," Reznox questioned.

North had his sabers out and Jack held his staff in defense as Bunny protected Tooth."You are not velcomed here, Reznox!," North growled. The summer spirit gave him a hurt expression like he cared."You wound me Nicholas... Wait? Is that the Easter Bunny? In _human form?!,"_ Reznox laughed gleefully, but Bunny became irritated."Ah wouldn't go there ya brumby," he growled. Reznox grinned and flicked a ball of flame at the group._"Move!," _North alerted. Bunny quickly skidded with Tooth in arms to the side.

Then, out of no where, Bunny was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air; the burning hand burning his skin as he gasped for air."Bunny!," Tooth cried, trying to get up, but North held her for her safety. Reznox -holding Bunny in a death grip- eyes glowing red, grinned widely."Time hope _dies," _he hissed. Before he could go any further, a blast of ice shot at his back, earning Bunny's release. The Guardian of hope looked to see Jack standing bravely behind. His emerald green eyes widened when Reznox stalked over to the teen."No! Leave 'im alone _coward!,"_ he roared. Jack didn't even flinch when Reznox's face was inches from his.

"Very brave for a winter spirit," he cooed. Jack only glared daggers at him."You stay away from my family," the teen growled. Reznox gazed down at the glowing staff in Jack's hand and smirked."Mind if I see that." Jack instantly pulled it away before the summer spirit could grab it and aimed."Stay away from me," he seethed. In an instant, Reznox sprinted towards the Guardian, grabbed him by the arm, and threw him while snatching the staff. Jack hit the wall hard and slumped unconsciously to the floor."Jack! _You bloody ratbag!," _Bunny screamed to Reznox, who observed the stick with a shocked realization.

"This is no ordinary trinket...," he whispered."This can only belong to _the _Father Winter's son... One that can throw this whole earth to the next _ice age!" _Reznox appeared to the out cold winter teen and lifted him by the collar."So _you _must be Father Winter's son!... Oh, this is about to get good," he chuckled."Let him go, Reznox!," Tooth yelled, trying to escape North's hold.

"I think not, Toothina... I have plans for such a child... A _massive _plan," Reznox said darkly. Just at the moment, a golden sand whip wrapped around the enemy's wrist and yanked him back; Reznox flying back with such force, causing him to drop both Jack and the staff. The summer spirit then went flying out the window and far down off the edge of the Santoff Clausen... and into the freezing river. There was Sandy, standing full of rage at the window."Sandy!," everyone cheered.

Sandy was surprised at first surprised to see Bunny's changed form, but Bunny immediately ran to Jack."Jack! Jack mate? Ya okay?" The Aussie cradled the teen's head in his arms while the other Guardians stared down worriedly. Jack cracked his eyes open and smiled to see everyone still in one piece."Is... Is he gone?," he asked groggily. Bunny chuckled."Yah, e's gone. Ah owe ya one fros'bite." Jack smiled lazily."Just except this as an appoligy for turning you human, kangaroo."

"Ah don' think tha works on meh anymore snowflake." Jack frowned."Dang it!"

**Well there is chapter one! I hope you like this and review. Tense, but as this story goes, it gets TENSER. And BTW like I said, this is BROMANCE between Jack and Bunny... Should I involve Jacob? Anyways, goodnight and have an awesome Thanksgiving! *POP***


End file.
